everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Slay the Dragon
Plot What happens when Comely Charming receives an order from Headmaster Grimm that he can't get out of? Story ''"Slay the Dragon." ''The headmaster's words played over and over in Comely's head as he moved through the Enchanted Forest. He had tried to get out of it. He really had. He had said he wasn't experienced, that he had other homework to do, that he didn't have a sword. The headmaster just handed him a sword and repeated his order. Finally, having been out of ideas, Comely just begged: "Please pick someone else!" Headmaster Grimm shook his head. He promised that if the boy could slay this beast that was apparently terrifying students, he would never have to go to Heroics 101 again. So here Comely was. He held the ornate silver sword tightly in one fist as he searched for the dragon. But this forest was oddly deserted. No creature came out. Suddenly, there was a woosh overhead, which made Comely duck, gripping his sword even tighter if possible. The dragon landed. He wildly swung at it, his eyes shut tight. To his surprise he heard a sound that sounded like laughter. He opened one eye, then both in shock. The dragon before him was, for lack of a better term, breathtaking. It had dark green scales that seemed to reflect black when it moved, a light green belly, red long claws (hopefully not because of blood), and reddish brown eyes. And it was ''laughing ''at him? He didn't knw dragons could laugh. "You need more practice if you want to be able to use that thing." The dragon...spoke? Then, while Comely was still trying to figure out whether or not the dragon had actually spoke, it folded it's wings around itself, and transformed into...a girl?! A girl she indeed was. A girl with dragon wings, black-ish green hair, reddish brown eyes, and long red nails. She frowned when she noticed him staring. "Have you finished studying me Charming?" She asked, peering at him through her eyelashes. Comely blushed and stammered out a response. He at first had stared because she was unlike anyone he had ever seen. But then he stared because he was trying to figure out if he had seen her in the halls at school. "I'm sorry." He finally managed to say. "But are you a student at Ever After High?" The girl smiled. "Yes I am. My name is Ember Scales.And you are? I mean, obviously you're a Charming because they wouldn't have sent you out to slay a dragon if you weren't." She observed. "My name's Comely Charming. I'm, not very good at slaying dragons. Or saving princesses for that matter." He admitted. "Well what of it?" Ember said so dismissively that it made Comely smile. Most people really cared about his princely skills, (or lack thereof) so to hear her not make a big deal out of it was a breath of fresh air. "I bet you're wondering why I was "scaring" the students." Ember said as she sat down. "Kind of." Comely admitted. She patted the ground next to her and as he sat down explained. "I hate being cooped up. I really, really hate it. I can't be inside for more than a few hours, then I have to soar as my dragon form or else I'll go nuts. So therefore I started flying. And well, students aren't used to seeing dragons like me so I spooked them." Ember shrugged. Instead of slaying the dragon as quick as he could and going home, he spent three hours sitting with Ember and talking about everything under the sun. The only thing Ember didn't tell him was why she hated being cooped up, and Comely didn't ask. Cupid was walking back to the school for dinner and she saw them sitting there, talking. She had to hide a chuckle when she realized who they were. A prince and a dragon. Who knew? Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction